


V O R T E X

by Jeannexta



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bondage, Boys' Love, Gore, HijiGin, M/M, Seme!Hijikata, Threeshot, Uke!Gintoki, YamaGin, Yaoi, possesive!Hijikata, semi-canon, strengthless!Gintoki
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: [HijiGin; slight, YamaGin; Threeshot]Hari berganti. Waktu berjalan. Cinta itu akan berkurang, atau bisa juga bertambah. Dia masih orang yang sama. Tapi tidaklah lagi sama.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Yamazaki Sagaru/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 4





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik Hideaki Sorachi. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.
> 
> Setting: semi-Canon
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Genre(s): Drama/Suspense/Crime
> 
> Status: Threeshot/Completed
> 
> Pairing(s): Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki (HijiGin). Slight, Yamazaki Sagaru×Sakata Gintoki (YamaGin)
> 
> Peringatan: fanfiksi ini bertema Boys love dan Yaoi; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dan pria. Rating M for implicit lemon, bondage. Out Of Characters; possesive!Hijikata, strengthless!Gintoki. No bashing purpose. Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari novel STILL by Esti Kinasih, KHR dj - Vortex (6927) by Zeroshiki, Casino Royale (film 2006; seri film James Bond).
> 
> Enjoy!

#  **First — Desire**

[ _You were so lovely and dear. That I wanted to protect you forever, a thought from the bottom of my heart_.]

**.**

**#**

**.**

Yamazaki Sagaru, pemegang jabatan sebagai inspektur terbaik di _Shinsengumi_ , terkenal dengan keahliannya mengintai target atau kelompok kejahatan yang masuk dalam daftar buronan. Dedikasinya yang tinggi, juga laporan-laporan yang selalu diberikan dengan detail dan terperinci, membuatnya berhasil jadi tangan kanan Hijikata Toushirou—wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_.

Bagi Yamazaki, ada rasa bangga di dalam dirinya karena menjadi salah satu orang yang dipercayai oleh Hijikata. Tetapi jika melihat sisi negatifnya—karena kepercayaan itulah—Yamazaki jadi tahu tentang kisah percintaan Hijikata yang abnormal.

Yamazaki juga tidak tahu sejak kapan pria—yang terkenal dengan sebutan wakil komandan iblis—itu punya orientasi seksual yang tak seperti pria normal lainnya, alias homoseksual. Namun tak seperti pria homo yang langsung kehilangan kontrol jika melihat pasangannya, Hijikata tampak biasa-biasa saja. Pria yang dianugerahi wajah tampan itu tetap bisa menguasai diri; seperti danau yang terlihat tenang, tapi menyimpan segala misteri.

Masih membekas diingatan Yamazaki begitu ia tahu siapa pasangan Hijikata. Tercengang. Ternganga. Tak percaya. Saat mendengar dari bibir yang selalu menghisap rokok itu.

" _Yorozuya_... Sakata Gintoki."

Saat itu, Yamazaki harus menampar dan mencubit pipinya sendiri dalam imajinatif. Otaknya sampai harus kehilangan fungsi kerja selama beberapa menit. Dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus pria bersurai perak itu?! Padahal setahunya, jika kedua pria itu bertemu di jalanan pasti akan langsung adu verbal hingga berujung adu jotos. Ingin sekali Yamazaki menanyakan hal itu, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena takut membuat Hijikata tersinggung. Masih syukur kalau hanya dipelototin, jika dirinya sampai dihajar babak belur kan urusannya bisa sampai rumah sakit.

"Karena kau sudah kuberitahu tentang hubunganku dengan _Yorozuya_. Jadi mulai sekarang..." suara berat Hijikata berujar dengan penekanan di setiap kata. Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir yang setengah terbuka sebelum melanjutkan, "Awasi dia baik-baik. Jika ada pria dan wanita yang mendekatinya. Aku tak peduli meski mereka itu hanya sekedar kliennya. Segera laporkan padaku secepat mungkin."

Yamazaki mengangguk kooperatif. Mana mungkin ia menolak setelah mengetahui rahasia besar—bahkan Kondou dan Okita, juga bawahan Hijikata yang lain tak mengetahuinya—yang selama ini disimpan Hijikata rapat-rapat, hingga tak bisa tercium oleh siapa pun. Jikalau ia nekat menolak, pasti _seppuku_ sudah menunggunya. Lebih baik menerima misi Hijikata dengan lapang dada tapi masih bisa hidup, daripada menolak misi itu dan berakhir tinggal nama.

*******

Di sebuah ruangan kosong yang sengaja disewa untuk mengawasi target, Yamazaki duduk di depan sebuah meja rendah kecil. Ada sebuah laptop yang terus menyala 24 jam. Kedua matanya terus menatap layar yang memperlihatkan visual di dalam sebuah rumah. Rumah siapa lagi kalau bukan _Yorozuya Gin-chan_. Sudah hampir dua minggu lebih Yamazaki mengawasi diam-diam berkat alat-alat cctv seukuran bola kelereng yang dipasangnya di sudut-sudut ruangan tertentu, saat dulu si penghuni rumah sedang pergi. Semua hal ilegal itu—karena dilakukan tanpa seizin pemilik rumah—dilakukan untuk kepentingan Hijikata.

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Sakata Gintoki berbaring di sofa panjang sambil membaca majalah _Shounen_ _JUMP_. Sesekali pria perak itu mengupil dengan jari kelingking, lalu melemparnya sembarang. Kagura sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu untuk membawa Sadaharu jalan-jalan. Sementara Shimura Shinpachi sedang sibuk mencuci pakaian-pakaian kotor.

Telepon hitam di atas meja tiba-tiba berdering. Dengan ogah-ogahan Gintoki bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Gagang telepon dibawa menuju telinga.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

Sepertinya yang menelpon itu seorang klien, Yamazaki langsung memakai _headset_ besar di kedua telinganya untuk mendengar suara pria perak itu.

" _Oya_ , tentu saja. Aku juga menerima pekerjaan seperti itu asalkan dibayar. Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Lalu pembicaraan singkat via telepon itu berakhir. Gintoki meletakkan gagang telepon ke tempat semula. Meraih _bokuto_ -nya di samping meja, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Shinpachi, aku pergi dulu!" seru Gintoki pada si remaja berkacamata sambil memakai sepatunya.

" _Itterasshai_ , Gin- _san_ ," sahut Shinpachi dari ruangan tempat dia sedang sibuk memeras pakaian bersabun tanpa perlu mengantar kepergian pria perak itu.

Yamazaki langsung melompat berdiri, begitu ia melihat Gintoki keluar dari pintu rumah di layar laptopnya. Buru-buru ia menuju pintu untuk mengikuti ke mana pria perak itu akan pergi. Untunglah ruang kosong yang ia sewa tak jauh dari rumah Gintoki, jadi hanya butuh waktu dua menit untuk menuruni tangga dan mencapai jalan. Kemudian dibuntutinya pria perak itu dari jarak yang aman tanpa diketahui.

Sepanjang jalan, kedua mata Yamazaki tak menoleh sedikit pun dari punggung Gintoki. Yamazaki tak perlu khawatir kehilangan jejak, karena surai perak itu mudah dikenali ke mana pun dia pergi.

Langkah Gintoki akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang menjual bunga-bunga. Seorang wanita lansia keluar dan menyapa Gintoki dengan ramah. Di sebuah tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari toko itu, Yamazaki bersembunyi untuk mengintai. Telinganya dipasang baik-baik untuk mendengar pembicaraan.

"Jadi, _Yorozuya no Danna_ , karena kebetulan hari ini karyawan yang biasa membawa mobil sedang sakit, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membawa mobil dan mengantar bunga-bunga pesanan pelanggan kami," jelas wanita lansia itu.

" _Obaa-chan_ , apa bunga yang di dalam pot terakhir itu boleh kuhias dengan pita ini?" Seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun tiba-tiba keluar sambil menunjukkan pita merah muda di tangannya. Mini _kimono_ berwarna _soft_ _orange_ dengan motif bunga matahari melekat di tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi 160 sentimeter. Wajah manisnya sempat membuat Yamazaki tak berkedip. Gadis berambut hitam panjang sepunggung itu sekilas membungkuk hormat ke arah Gintoki. " _Hajimemashite, watashi wa_ Natsuki _desu_."

"Ah, ini cucuku yang baru datang dari kampung, kemarin," wanita lansia itu melanjutkan, "Natsuki juga akan kusuruh ikut denganmu _Danna_ , untuk mengantar bunga-bunga pesanan itu agar dia juga bisa kenal dengan pelanggan kami."

Gintoki ber-oh pendek, lalu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian pria perak itu membantu mengangkat pot-pot bunga yang sudah selesai dihias ke atas mobil _pick-up_. Begitu semuanya sudah selesai diangkat, Gintoki menuju pintu pengemudi dengan kunci mobil yang barusan diterimanya. Natsuki baru menyusul ke dalam mobil, setelah gadis itu menerima sebuah kertas dari neneknya; yang berisi alamat tempat bunga-bunga pesanan itu harus diantarkan.

Setelah mobil itu pergi, Yamazaki masih bergeming. Sengaja tak mengejar karena ia tak membawa kendaraan apapun. Pria maniak _anpan_ itu sempat ragu untuk mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku dan memberitahu semua yang dilihatnya pada Hijikata. Jika dilihat dari penglihatan orang biasa, apa yang sedang dilakukan Gintoki hanya membantu kliennya. Tetapi di mata Hijikata, hal itu sudah termasuk selingkuh.

Yamazaki tak ada pilihan. Sesaat ia merinding saat perkataan Hijikata tempo hari kembali teringat olehnya.

_"Aku tak peduli meski mereka itu hanya sekedar kliennya. Segera laporkan padaku secepat mungkin."_

Ponsel lipat dirogoh dari saku. Mendapat nama Hijikata di kontak, Yamazaki langsung menekan tombol memanggil.

*******

Menjelang malam, pekerjaan itu akhirnya selesai. Gintoki membungkuk terima kasih ke arah nenek pemilik toko bunga yang menyerahkan amplop cokelat kecil berisi uang padanya. Sambil bersenandung, pria perak itu melenggang di jalanan _Kabuki-chou_. Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang uang hasil kerjanya akan digunakannya untuk bermain _pachinko_ dan makan _parfait_ sepuasnya besok. Untuk malam ini, ia akan mengajak Kagura dan Shinpachi makan di sebuah restoran. Tetapi Gintoki tak menduga begitu sebuah mobil patroli _Shinsengumi_ melaju di belakangnya, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat melihat si pengemudi mobil itu adalah Hijikata.

"Cepat masuk." Hijikata berkata dengan wajah menahan amarah. Nada suaranya terdengar berbahaya.

Tanpa sadar Gintoki meneguk ludah, " _Ano_ , Hijikata- _kun_ , malam ini aku sudah ada rencana membawa Kagura dan Shinpachi makan di sebuah restoran. Maka dari itu—"

"Masuk," desis Hijikata dengan sepasang mata menajam, "sekarang juga."

Pria perak itu akhirnya memilih kooperatif. Teringat olehnya, dulu pernah sekali ia menolak masuk ke dalam mobil dan dipaksa Hijikata dengan kasar. Setelah memutari bagian depan mobil, Gintoki membuka pintu depan samping kiri, dan melangkah masuk.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Hijikata kembali bergerak. Kali ini wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu membawa mobilnya melaju di jalanan tol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gintoki akhirnya. Setengah tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Hijikata, membuatnya sudah tahu segala ekspresi pria berponi V itu. Dan yang dilihatnya sekarang, ekspresi itu sedang marah.

"Siapa gadis bernama Natsuki itu?" Mengacuhkan pertanyaan pria perak itu, Hijikata balas bertanya tanpa menoleh dari jalanan di depannya.

Sesaat Gintoki tercengang. Dari mana Hijikata bisa tahu nama gadis yang hampir seharian menemaninya mengantar bunga-bunga pesanan itu? "O-oi, dari mana kau tahu? Apa kau membuntutiku?" Suaranya terdengar setengah tercekat.

"Kau tak perlu tahu dari mana aku tahu. Karena—" sengaja Hijikata menggantung kalimatnya untuk menoleh ke samping dengan sorot mata berbahaya yang membuat tengkuk Gintoki meremang, "—'mata'-ku ada di mana-mana."

Keringat dingin bermunculan di wajah Gintoki yang mendadak tegang. Sepertinya firasat buruk akan segera menimpanya. Dan benar saja, mobil yang dikemudikan Hijikata berbelok ke jalan menanjak untuk menuju hutan. Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah jalan buntu yang tak pernah dilalui kendaraan.

"Ka-Kau berniat melakukannya di tempat seperti ini?!" Gintoki memekik tertahan, ketika melihat Hijikata sudah melepas _blazer_ hitamnya dan dasi _cravat_.

Tanpa suara, Hijikata menarik Gintoki ke kursi belakang. Pria perak itu sempat memberontak, tak ingin melakukannya. Tetapi Hijikata tak menerima penolakan itu. Dengan paksa kedua pergelangan tangan Gintoki diborgol di belakang punggung, sebelum tubuh itu didorong berbaring.

" _Chottomatte_ , Hijikata- _kun_!" Merasa tak ada gunanya meronta, akhirnya Gintoki memilih cara halus untuk membuat pria—yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya—itu mau mengerti. "Dua hari yang lalu kita sudah melakukannya di hotel sepanjang malam. Bokongku masih sakit meski sudah meminum obat _pain_ _killer_. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu seminggu lagi? Kumohon padamu..."

Keduanya saling pandang.

Bibir itu akhirnya terbuka, "Tentu saja," Gintoki sudah akan menghela napas lega mendengarnya, tapi ternyata— "tidak. Kemarahan yang bergejolak di dalam dadaku sekarang hanya bisa diredakan dengan menyetubuhimu. Sekarang. Di dalam mobil ini."

Gintoki tercekat. Tak bisa mencegah kedua tangan Hijikata yang melepas ikat pinggang dan ikatan _obi_ -nya, lalu menurunkan celana hitam panjangnya beserta _boxer_ dalam satu tarikan kasar. Kedua kakinya dilebarkan, salah satunya ditopang di atas pundak lebar Hijikata.

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon Hijikata..." pintanya dengan suara memelas. "Kumohon berhen—UMNGGGH!" Pupil _crimson_ -nya membelalak, saat Hijikata sudah masuk dalam sekali hentakan sambil membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman.

Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh dari sudut mata Gintoki begitu kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Rasa sakit dan panas di bagian selatan tubuhnya nyaris membuatnya gila. Jika saja kedua tangannya tidak diborgol di belakang punggung, pasti ia sudah mencakar-cakar sesuatu sebagai pelampiasan. Walau pun ini bukan yang pertama kali, tetap saja perlakuan kasar Hijikata saat memasukinya terkadang tak bisa ditolerirnya. Ini sama saja seperti pemerkosaan! Ingin sekali mulutnya berteriak kuat-kuat seperti itu.

Bibir Gintoki akhirnya dilepas. Pria perak itu menarik napas panjang, sudah berniat melayangkan protes, tetapi pinggul Hijikata yang mulai bergerak membuatnya memekik, " _Yamete_! Jangan bergerak dulu! Beri aku perpanjangan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan milikmu di dalam—HIIIY!"

Permintaan Gintoki tak dikabulkan, karena wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah memacu pinggulnya seperti orang kesetanan. Beringas. Mengempurnya dengan liar dan ganas.

Hijikata menyeringai penuh kemenangan, saat melihat Gintoki sudah tak berdaya di bawah tindihannya. Keinginan Gintoki untuk melawan sudah menguap hilang, karena sadar wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu baru akan menghentikan semuanya begitu dia sudah benar-benar puas.

*******

Sambil mengunyah _anpan_ , kedua mata Yamazaki menatap layar laptop. Sudah hampir siang, tetapi Gintoki masih belum beranjak dari _futon_ -nya. Pria perak itu masih tidur dengan posisi menelungkup di bawah selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga hanya menyisakan kepalanya.

_Danna, maaf karena semua yang kulakukan sekarang untuk kepentingan fukuchou,_ batin Yamazaki dalam hati. Sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Gintoki kemarin. Pria perak itu pasti harus dipaksa melayani 'kebrutalan' Hijikata.

Gintoki akhirnya terbangun. Ringisan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya saat bergerak dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Sebelah tangannya mengelus-elus pinggang dan bokongnya yang masih sakit. Semalam Kagura tidur di rumah Shinpachi dan Otae, jadi gadis itu tak tahu kalau Gintoki pulang dengan kondisi seperti korban habis diperkosa. Ia bangkit berdiri untuk menuju dapur.

Setelah menenggak satu kotak susu stroberi dan memakan _ramen_ instan, Gintoki kembali menuju kamar. Berniat untuk istirahat seharian. Ia tak bisa pergi ke mana-mana dengan kondisinya sekarang. Apalagi melayani klien yang meminta bantuannya.

Pria perak itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata menerawang. Dulu pas ia tahu Hijikata menyukainya dan menerima jadi kekasihnya, pria itu masih terlihat wajar. Masih memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan mau mengerti dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _Yorozuya_. Tetapi saat hubungan keduanya semakin serius, Hijikata mulai menunjukkan sifat posesifnya. Beberapa kali Gintoki harus menolak pekerjaan dari kliennya karena Hijikata. Dan sekarang, begitu tahu Hijikata terus mengawasinya dengan seorang mata-mata, Gintoki mulai sedikit ketakutan. Ia seperti dikekang dalam sangkar yang membuatnya tak bisa ke mana-mana dengan bebas.

"Mungkin lebih baik, aku memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak," gumam Gintoki. "Kemarin malam saja, aku harus melayaninya sampai pingsan. Dan lagi, itu bukan yang pertama kali aku harus kesakitan karena perbuatannya. Sudah berkali-kali dia melakukannya. Hubungan seperti ini, jika diteruskan lagi... aku pasti akan dirantainya seperti budak seks daripada diperlakukan layaknya kekasih."

Yamazaki membelalak. Di benaknya sudah terbayang bencana macam apa yang akan diterima Gintoki jika nekat meminta putus dari Hijikata. Dering ponsel tiba-tiba menarik atensi Yamazaki dari layar laptop. Nama Hijikata muncul di layar. Kebetulan yang mengerikan.

"Ha-Halo, _Fukuchou_?" Suara Yamazaki nyaris tergeragap.

/"Yamazaki, apa dia ada di rumahnya?"/ tanya suara berat di seberang tanpa basa-basi.

" _Ha-Ha'i_! Sejak tadi _danna_ masih di rumahnya, _Fukuchou_."

/"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang?"/

"Setelah mengisi perutnya, _danna_ kembali tiduran di _futon_ , _Fukuchou_."

/"Apa dia sedang bicara sendiri sambil mengungkit kejadian kemarin malam?"/

Tepat sekali! Tebakan Hijikata membuat Yamazaki seketika berkeringat dingin. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu seolah punya intuisi tajam kalau dia akan diputuskan oleh Gintoki.

/"Yamazaki, jawab yang jujur atau _seppuku_."/

Ancaman itu jelas membuat Yamazaki tak ada pilihan. Semua yang dilihat dan didengarnya segera diberitahukannya pada Hijikata tanpa menutupi apa pun.

/" _Naruhodo_ ,"/ Yamazaki bisa membayangkan di seberang telepon wajah Hijikata mengeras dengan aura berbahaya menguar di sekitar tubuh. /"Aku akan segera ke rumahnya."/

"Tapi, _Fukuchou_ —" Panggilan telepon langsung diputuskan, sebelum Yamazaki menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Yamazaki melompat berdiri dengan panik, sebelum berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia dilema. Apakah harus memberitahu Gintoki untuk segera kabur dari rumah itu atau bersembunyi di suatu tempat?

Tetapi keputusan yang baru akan diambilnya sudah sangat terlambat untuk dilaksanakan, begitu ia melihat di luar jendela sebuah taksi berhenti di depan tangga yang menuju rumah _Yorozuya_ di lantai dua. Hijikata melangkah keluar dari taksi yang masih disuruh untuk menunggunya. Yamazaki tercengang. Tak sampai lima belas menit, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sudah muncul!

Kedua mata Yamazaki kembali pada layar laptop begitu Hijikata masuk ke dalam rumah Gintoki. Pintu kamar Gintoki dibuka dari luar. Si pemilik kamar terkejut melihat tamu tak diundang.

"Hi-Hijikata- _kun_?!" Gintoki terkejut, sembari bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Sesaat bibirnya meringis karena nyeri di bokongnya. "Ada apa kau kemari? Kau tak bekerja?"

Hijikata melangkah mendekat dan berhenti tepat di pinggir _futon_. Tangannya yang memegang sesuatu terulur. Bibir yang terselip rokok itu tersenyum singkat. "Tadi aku mampir membelinya sebelum kemari. Kubeli khusus untukmu."

Kotak kue itu diterima kedua tangan Gintoki. Alisnya mengerut bingung. Tak biasanya Hijikata membelikannya kue. Mungkin ini hanya permintaan maaf atas kejadian di dalam mobil kemarin, pikirnya. Kue stroberi kesukaannya terlihat saat bagian penutup kotak kue itu akhirnya dibuka. Gintoki berbinar-binar dan langsung melahapnya tanpa curiga.

"Kau tak mau makan juga, Hijikata?" tawar Gintoki dengan pinggiran mulut yang dihiasi krim, persis bocah yang baru bisa belajar makan sendiri.

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menggeleng dengan bibir yang tersenyum penuh maksud tersembunyi. Perlahan, kelopak mata Gintoki mulai terlihat sayup-sayup. Hijikata mulai menghitung mundur dalam hati.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

_Bruk!_

Gintoki tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Tidak tahu kalau kue yang dimakannya barusan sudah diberi obat tidur oleh Hijikata. Senyum kemenangan tercetak di bibir wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Dibersihkannya tangan dan mulut Gintoki, sebelum diangkatnya pria perak itu ke atas bopongan.

"Yamazaki, aku tahu kau melihat semua ini dari kamera cctv," Hijikata berkata sambil mendongak ke sudut langit-langit. Pupil _navy_ itu terlihat tajam sekaligus mengancam.

Yamazaki langsung mengangguk, seolah Hijikata bisa melihatnya. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas saat melihat seringaian lebar Hijikata yang langsung membuat bulu-bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Naik ke dalam taksi. Ikut aku sekarang juga, karena ada tugas lain yang harus kau lakukan."

Melepaskan _headset_ di kedua telinganya, Yamazaki langsung tergesa menuju pintu. Lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa menolak perintah Hijikata yang terdengar mutlak, tak bisa dibantah.

*******

Lift itu bergerak naik ke lantai lima belas. Yamazaki melirik lewat ekor mata ke arah Gintoki yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Hijikata mengangkat pria perak itu layaknya seorang putri.

_Ting!_

Denting bel lift terdengar begitu sampai di lantai tujuan. Hijikata melangkah keluar lebih dulu, disusul Yamazaki. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu berangka 1510. Ada alat berbentuk layar sentuh di samping pintu. Yamazaki menekan _password_ yang tadi diberitahukan Hijikata saat mereka di dalam taksi. Begitu pintu terbuka otomatis, Hijikata melangkah masuk tanpa melepas sepatu.

Pintu itu langsung terkunci otomatis dari dalam. Apartemen itu hanya ada satu kamar, dapur, dan ruang tengah. Terlihat minimalis untuk ditinggali pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Yamazaki menahan diri untuk tak bertanya sejak kapan Hijikata membeli apartemen yang terletak jauh dari _Kabuki-chou_. Apa mungkin apartemen ini dibeli khusus untuk ditinggali bersama Gintoki?

"Yamazaki," suara Hijikata terdengar memanggil dari dalam kamar. Yamazaki membawa kedua kakinya menuju kamar dan langsung mematung saat melihat Gintoki—yang masih belum sadar di atas tempat tidur—sudah dibuat bertelanjang dada oleh Hijikata. Hanya tersisa _boxer_ _pink_ bermotif stroberi yang menutupi bagian privat pria perak itu. "Ambil _handycam_ di atas meja nakas itu," dagu Hijikata menunjuk benda yang tergeletak di samping tempat tidur. "Dan rekam semua yang akan aku lakukan pada _Yorozuya_."

" _Nani_?!" Kedua bola mata Yamazaki nyaris keluar. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi ia diajak (paksa) ke apartemen ini dan ditunjuk sebagai sutradara dadakan untuk merekam _AV_ antara Hijikata dan Gintoki?! "Ta-tapi, _Fukuchou_ —"

"Kau berniat menolak dan ingin segera pergi dari sini?" Hijikata mendelik. Intonasi suaranya terdengar berbahaya. "Kau pasti ingat ini di lantai lima belas. Aku bisa dengan mudahnya melemparmu dari balkon kamar ini. Tubuhmu saat jatuh menghantam tanah akan membuat tulang-tulangmu patah, dan kau akan merengang nyawa hingga menemui ajal. Jadi—"

" _Chottomatte_ , _Fukuchou_! Aku akan melakukannya!" potong Yamazaki cepat. Lebih baik ia melakukan perintah Hijikata, sebelum dibuat tinggal nama.

_Handycam_ diambil dari atas meja nakas. Yamazaki mulai menyalakan benda yang berfungsi untuk merekam itu. Saat ia menoleh kembali ke atas tempat tidur, Hijikata sudah naik setelah melepas sepatu. Kedua tangan Hijikata melepas _blazer_ , dasi _cravat_ , dan _vest_. Menyisakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang kancingnya sengaja dibuka semua dan celana hitam yang masih menutupi bagian bawah.

Tanpa sadar Yamazaki meneguk ludah, _handycam_ -nya mengarah pada dua tubuh yang saling menindih. Punggung Hijikata merendah dengan bibir yang memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan dari perut, naik ke dada, leher, dagu dan terakhir di bibir Gintoki. Lidah Hijikata menjilat bibir bawah Gintoki, sebelum menerobos masuk tanpa halangan. Rasa manis dari kue stroberi—yang tadi dimakan Gintoki—terasa di lidah Hijikata yang menyapu rongga dalam mulut. Suara decakan terdengar dari ciuman satu arah tanpa balasan itu.

Puas dengan bagian mulut, kali ini bibir Hijikata turun ke leher seputih susu yang tereskpos bebas. Hijikata membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan yang tak mungkin bisa hilang dalam sehari. Kedua tangannya mengerayangi sepasang puting Gintoki, memilin sekaligus memelintirnya. Pria perak itu mengeluh dalam tidurnya, hingga akhirnya terbangun. Sesaat ia mematung melihat Hijikata yang tengah mengulum sebelah dadanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya dengan wajah memerah.

Hijikata menoleh ke atas sambil melepas bibirnya, "Oh, kau sudah bangun? Sudah kutunggu sejak tadi."

"Hah? Apa maksud— _matte_!" Seolah teringat sesuatu, Gintoki langsung melotot, "Kue yang kumakan tadi... jangan-jangan kau menaruh obat tidur, ya?!"

Hijikata menyeringai sebagai jawaban. Gintoki menggeram tertahan. Pria perak itu sudah akan menendang Hijikata dari atas tubuhnya, tetapi begitu ekor matanya menangkap sosok Yamazaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur, seketika ia terkejut.

"Jimmy, apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" Pupil _crimson_ membelalak melihat pria maniak _anpan_ itu berdiri sambil memegang _handycam_ tanpa suara.

" _Danna_ , namaku Yamazaki bukan Jimmy," ralat Yamazaki. "Aku sedang ditugaskan _Fukuchou_ untuk merekam semua yang terjadi di atas tempat tidur."

Untuk yang kedua kali, Gintoki membelalak. Ia menoleh cepat ke arah Hijikata, " _Uso_! Hijikata, kau yang menyuruhnya untuk—"

"Benar," potong Hijikata, sebelum Gintoki menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata itu tiba-tiba menajam dengan wajah setengah gelap. "Kau berniat ingin putus dariku, kan?" Wajah Gintoki berubah tegang. Dari mana Hijikata tahu, sebelum ia mengatakannya?! "Kau sudah bosan denganku? Apa sudah ada pria atau wanita lain yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu? Siapa mereka? Akan kubuat mereka segera tidur selamanya di bawah tanah."

Yamazaki memucat, dan ia juga bisa melihat wajah Gintoki tak kalah pucat darinya. Keduanya tak menyangka akan melihat sifat asli Hijikata yang sangat-sangat posesif dan cenderung psikopat.

"Kau... kenapa kau berubah seperti ini, Hijikata?" Tanpa sadar tubuh Gintoki gemetar. Ia meringkuk mundur, hingga punggungnya menyentuh _headboard_ tempat tidur. "Ada apa denganmu? Jika kau sudah berbahaya seperti ini, lebih baik sampai di sini saja hubungan kita!"

Rahang Hijikata mengatup keras. Pupil _navy_ -nya berkilat nyalang, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dariku. Kau milikku. Akan kubuat kau mengerti kalau tubuh dan jiwamu hanya milikku. Selamanya hanya milikku!" Ia berteriak dengan suara menggelegar, hingga menggema di dalam kamar.

Gintoki tercekat, ketika tanpa terduga Hijikata tiba-tiba menariknya dengan kasar, lalu memborgol kedua pergelangan tangannya di belakang punggung. _Boxer_ yang tersisa di tubuhnya dienyahkan. Kemudian pria bersurai hitam itu membuka laci meja nakas dan mengambil lakban. Kedua kaki Gintoki ditekuk dan dilakban bergiliran. Membuat tubuh telanjang dengan kedua kaki berbentuk huruf 'V' itu siap jadi santapan Hijikata selama berjam-jam.

"Yamazaki, pastikan kau harus merekam semuanya!"

" _Ha'i, Fukuchou._ "

Gigi-gigi Gintoki yang mengatup menggeletuk, sebelum ia berseru, "Kau gila, Hijikata! Kau sudah tak waras lagi! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku jadi gila sampai seperti ini?" Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat, dan ia menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan suara terendah, "Karena kau."

Jantung Gintoki tiba-tiba bergemuruh hebat. Ia tak bisa lagi melihat pantulan dirinya di pupil _navy_ itu. Tak ada cinta di sana. Hanya ada nafsu dan ancaman. Kedua mata Gintoki mendadak memanas. Pandangannya mengabur oleh air mata. Hijikata sudah memasukinya tanpa peringatan. Semakin ia menolak kehadiran Hijikata di dalam tubuhnya, rasa sakit itu semakin terasa mencabik-cabiknya.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan brutalnya di bawah sana, kedua tangan Hijikata sengaja mencekik leher Gintoki. Pria perak itu membelalak lebar. Hijikata tertawa keras melihat Gintoki nyaris kehabisan napas. Cekikan itu baru mengendur begitu Hijikata melihat pupil _crimson_ naik ke atas dan nyaris memutih. Gintoki terbatuk-batuk dengan air mata yang terus meleleh jatuh. Dadanya naik turun, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyak lewat hidung dan mulut yang terbuka.

Di posisi berdirinya, Yamazaki merekam semua aksi 'panas' itu seperti patung hidup. Sesekali ia melihat isyarat mata Gintoki yang meminta pertolongan, tetapi tak bisa membantu. Karena Yamazaki tahu, jika nekat melawan Hijikata sama saja seperti cari mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

****_**Continued...** _

* * *


	2. Second

#  **Second — Lust**

[ _I have no armor left. You've stripped it from me. Whatever is left of me... Whatever I am... I'm yours._ ]

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Gintoki pada akhirnya terjadi. Dia dikurung di dalam apartemen Hijikata tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu, kecuali Yamazaki.

Di atas tempat tidur yang terlihat berantakan, Gintoki menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuh telanjangnya penuh dengan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark._ Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga dihiasi dengan cairan putih yang sebagian sudah mengering. Semua itu hasil perbuatan Hijikata, sebelum pria itu kembali ke markas _Shinsengumi._

Pintu kamar terbuka dari luar. Yamazaki sempat terpaku melihat pemandangan mengenaskan itu di ambang pintu, sebelum melangkah masuk.

" _Danna_."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggerakkan pupil matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Gintoki sudah kehilangan niat untuk meminta tolong pada inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu, karena tahu Yamazaki hanya patuh pada perintah Hijikata.

" _Danna_ , aku membawakan makanan untukmu," jelas Yamazaki, sembari meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas.

Tak ada respon.

"Atau mungkin _Danna_ mau membersihkan diri dulu di kamar mandi?" Yamazaki masih belum menyerah untuk membuat pria perak itu membuka suara.

Tetap tak ada respon.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yamazaki akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan baskom dan handuk kecil. Kemudian dengan telaten dia membersihkan tubuh Gintoki.

" _Danna, sumimasen_ ," dengan kepala menunduk dia melanjutkan, "maaf, karena aku tak bisa menolongmu. _Fukuchou_ bisa membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membantumu kabur dari apartemen ini."

"Kagura... Shinpachi..." bibir yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat akhirnya bersuara dengan lirih. Yamazaki sontak mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Gintoki. "Apa mereka berdua baik-baik saja...?"

Yamazaki tersenyum. "Tenang saja, _Danna. Fukuchou_ pasti tidak akan menyakiti mereka berdua, asalkan _Danna_ mau mengikuti segala perkataan _fukuchou_." Dia berkata setengah pesimis. Berharap wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu memang tak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kedua remaja yang sudah dianggap Gintoki sebagai keluarganya sendiri. "Padahal sekarang ini..." _kondisi danna lebih memprihatinkan ketimbang dua remaja itu_ , lanjutnya dalam hati.

Setelah mengganti _bed cover_ baru dan membantu Gintoki memakai _kimono_ biru tua yang diambilnya dalam lemari pakaian, kali ini Yamazaki setengah memaksa agar pria perak itu mau makan. Dia tahu, Gintoki pasti kehilangan nafsu makan karena Hijikata. Tetapi jika dibiarkan terus seperti itu, Gintoki bisa mati karena kelaparan.

Gintoki akhirnya mau makan meski tak menghabiskan semuanya. Yamazaki menghela napas lega. Setidaknya perut pria perak itu sudah terisi.

Dengan nampan yang kembali dibawanya, Yamazaki berjalan menuju pintu. Sesaat dia berhenti untuk melihat Gintoki yang sudah kembali berbaring tidur, sebelum pintu kamar ditarik hingga menutup. Setelah memastikan lemari es di dapur ada beberapa makanan instan dan buah-buahan yang bisa dimakan oleh Gintoki—jika pria perak itu terbangun nanti—Yamazaki akhirnya memutuskan pergi dari apartemen itu.

*******

Kelopak mata Gintoki akhirnya membuka begitu merasakan telapak tangan seseorang membelai pipinya, hingga dia terjaga dari tidur. Di luar sudah gelap saat matanya melihat ke arah pintu balkon yang terbuka. Posisi tidurnya masih tetap menyamping. Tak bergeming meski sudah tahu siapa di belakang punggungnya.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisik suara berat itu di dekat telinga Gintoki. Padahal baru tadi pagi dia meninggalkan Gintoki dan kembali begitu malam.

Tubuh Gintoki ditarik ke dalam pelukan tanpa perlawanan. Sebelah lengan Hijikata melingkar dari belakang. Bau asap rokok tercium. Pria bersurai hitam itu mematikan rokok di bibirnya ke dalam asbak di atas meja nakas, sebelum diciumnya bibir Gintoki yang setengah terbuka dari samping.

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam. Bibir bawahnya dilumat, lalu lidah itu menerobos masuk. Tanpa terduga, Gintoki menggigit bibir Hijikata. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sontak menarik bibirnya yang berdarah. Darah terasa di indera pengecapnya saat menjilat bibirnya. Hijikata menyeringai. Tubuh Gintoki tiba-tiba kembali dihempaskan di atas tempat tidur.

"Bunuh saja aku." Suara Gintoki menghentikan kedua tangan Hijikata yang berniat melepaskan _kimono_ -nya. "Jika kau tak mau membunuhku...," sepasang pupil _crimson_ itu berkilat, "biarkan aku yang membunuh diriku sendiri."

Sebelum Hijikata sempat menduga, Gintoki menendangnya hingga terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur. Pria perak itu melangkah setengah berlari menuju pintu balkon. Tepat begitu dia nyaris melompat, sebelah tangan Hijikata menarik _kimono_ di punggungnya. Kedua lengan Hijikata langsung memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, begitu keduanya jatuh terduduk di depan pagar pembatas balkon.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Gintoki sambil memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Hijikata.

Hijikata menggeram. Dia sudah hampir kehabisan sabar, hingga tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Tangannya merogoh saku _blazer_ -nya dan mengeluarkan _stun gun_. Alat kecil bertegangan listrik tinggi itu dinyalakan dan diarahkan di punggung Gintoki. Dan seketika membuat pria perak itu membelalak sebelum jatuh pingsan.

Tubuh Gintoki jatuh lemas dalam pelukan Hijikata. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu mengangkat Gintoki kembali menuju ke arah tempat tidur. Setelah membaringkan pria perak itu, Hijikata mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Nama Yamazaki dikontak.

"Yamazaki, bawakan tukang terali ke apartemenku. Sekarang juga. Dan satu hal lagi..."

Di seberang telepon sana, Yamazaki membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Terperangah begitu mendengar hal lain yang diminta Hijikata.

*******

Gintoki membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Hijikata. Pria bersurai hitam itu berada di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Peluh keringat terlihat di tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada. Jemarinya menyisir poni V-nya ke belakang.

"Sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Hijikata, meski dia sudah melihat Gintoki sudah terbangun.

Gintoki bungkam. Tanpa perlu balas bertanya, dia sudah tahu kenapa tubuhnya tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun; karena Hijikata menyetubuhinya saat dia tak sadarkan diri.

Alis perak mengerut saat mendengar suara rantai. Tepat begitu dia akan mencari sumber suara, sebelah tangan Hijikata menarik rantai panjang yang terhubung dengan kalung yang melingkari lehernya. Gintoki seketika terperanjat.

"Hadiah dariku, untukmu." Sudut bibir Hijikata tertarik ke samping membentuk seringaian kejam. Ujung rantai itu terpasang di _headboard_ tempat tidur.

Sorot mata Gintoki menatap lurus ke arah Hijikata dengan penuh dendam kesumat. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk memaki, Hijikata lebih dulu memotong.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku? Aku bisa memberikan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Semuanya akan kuberikan. Tapi kenapa balasan yang kudapat—" wajah Hijikata mengeras dengan mata berkilat tajam, "—MALAH MEMBUAT HATIKU HANCUR, HAH?!"

Pria perak itu sontak membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Hijikata menggeram tertahan. Dengan kasar dia menarik rantai yang terhubung dengan kalung di leher Gintoki, hingga wajah keduanya hanya sejengkal jari. Pupil _navy_ itu terlihat semakin mengerikan dalam jarak yang terlampau dekat, dan tanpa sadar membuat tubuh Gintoki bergetar ketakutan.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba dibalik. Sebagian wajah Gintoki menempel di bantal begitu Hijikata kembali memasukinya. Organ panjang Hijikata menggempurnya tanpa jeda. Membuat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena gerakan beringas di belakangnya. Kelopak mata Gintoki terpejam dengan air mata yang terus meleleh. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang membelenggunya. Biar saja tubuhnya mati rasa dan hancur.

*******

Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir yang setengah terbuka. Hijikata melirik jam digital di atas meja nakas. Setengah enam pagi. Masih ada waktu sejam, sebelum dia kembali ke markas _Shinsengumi._ Kali ini diliriknya Gintoki yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Surai perak itu dielus-elus. Sepasang mata _navy_ yang biasa tajam itu perlahan melembut. Merendahkan wajahnya, Hijikata mengecup puncak kepala Gintoki, turun ke dahi, dan gerakannya terhenti saat akan mencium bibir itu.

"Kagura... Shinpachi..." Pria perak itu mengigau dalam tidurnya, " _tasukete_..." Setitik air mata menggantung di sudut matanya.

Hijikata sempat tercenung. Lama ditatapnya wajah tertidur Gintoki. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata di sudut mata pria perak itu, sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sekaligus bersiap-siap lebih awal. Karena ada satu tempat yang akan dikunjunginya sebelum ke markas.

*******

Tangga kayu itu dinaiki satu per satu. Bibir yang terselip rokok itu sesekali menghembuskan asap. Langkah Hijikata berhenti di depan pintu geser yang tertutup rapat. Tangannya terangkat membentuk kepalan sebelum mengetuk.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Tak ada tanda-tanda orang membuka pintu. Apa mungkin tak ada orang di dalam rumah?

Namun ternyata, tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru menuju pintu.

"Gin- _san_?!" Shinpachi harus menelan kekecewaannya begitu melihat yang berdiri di depan pintu bukanlah pria perak yang sudah seminggu menghilang tanpa kabar. "Hijikata- _san_? Ada apa pagi-pagi ke sini?"

"Apa dia ada?" tanya Hijikata dengan wajah tenang. Padahal dia sendiri yang menculik dan menyekap Gintoki di apartemennya.

Remaja berkacamata itu menggeleng dengan ekspresi suram, "Sudah seminggu Gin- _san_ tak pulang ke rumah ini. Aku dan Kagura sangat khawatir. _Aneue_ , Otose- _san_ , dan lainnya juga. Gin- _san_ pergi tanpa kabar atau meninggalkan pesan. Apa mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya?"

Hijikata terdiam. Rasa bersalah sedikit menghantuinya. Shinpachi dan Kagura, meski kedua remaja itu selalu kasar dengan Gintoki, tetapi rasa sayang mereka pada si perak itu sudah dianggap seperti keluarga sendiri.

Tanpa sadar tangan Hijikata terulur. Puncak kepala Shinpachi diacak-acak, sebelum dia berkata sambil berlalu, "Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kalian berdua juga jagalah diri baik-baik."

Alis Shinpachi mengerut. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi tadi dia melihat ada kebohongan dari sorot mata wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

*******

Lagi-lagi, Yamazaki harus melihat pemandangan mengenaskan saat memasuki kamar. Gintoki duduk di samping pintu balkon yang sudah diterali besi beberapa hari lalu. Kalung berantai panjang yang masih terpasang di leher pria perak itu memang bisa membawanya bergerak ke seluruh penjuru kamar, tetapi tak bisa keluar. Ruang geraknya sengaja dibatasi, dan jadi terlihat seperti makhluk hidup yang terisolasi dari dunia luar.

Pupil _crimson_ itu menatap kosong ke arah Yamazaki yang berjalan mendekat. _Kimono_ di bagian bahunya sedikit tersingkap dan memperlihatkan _kissmark_ buatan Hijikata yang masih belum memudar di kulit seputih susu itu.

" _Danna_ , aku membawakanmu makanan." Yamazaki menunjuk nampan yang dipegangnya. "Ayo, makan." Bibirnya mengembang tersenyum.

Gintoki menggeleng, benar-benar tak bernafsu makan. Lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bahkan terlihat jelas. Hampir setiap hari melayani nafsu Hijikata tanpa bisa tidur dengan benar, membuat tubuhnya kian kurus, berat badannya menurun drastis dan pipinya terlihat agak tirus. Sorot mata Yamazaki menatap kasihan. Dia membungkuk, meletakkan nampan di atas meja kaca rendah. Berniat membawa Gintoki ke arah sofa panjang di dekat pintu balkon. Tetapi kedua tangan Gintoki tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Aku... sudah tak sanggup lagi. Kumohon... bantu aku keluar dari tempat yang seperti neraka ini... kumohon..." pintanya dengan suara lirih. Kedua bahunya bergetar. Pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Tubuh Yamazaki membatu. Tak menyangka akan dipeluk. Kalau Hijikata sampai melihat mereka seperti ini, nyawanya pasti langsung melayang. Tapi Yamazaki beruntung, Hijikata masih sibuk mengerjakan _paperwork_ di markas.

Tanpa sadar telapak tangan Yamazaki mengelus-elus punggung Gintoki dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan pria perak itu walau hanya sedikit. Gintoki menempelkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Yamazaki. Merasakan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang sudah lama dia inginkan. Jika saja dua hal itu masih ada pada Hijikata, pasti akan dipikirkannya kembali untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan pria itu.

Wajah Gintoki tiba-tiba mendongak. Sesaat dipandanginya Yamazaki yang juga balas menatapnya. Dalam pandangan Gintoki, tiba-tiba dia membayangkan wajah Yamazaki berubah jadi wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu.

" _Danna_?"

Dan apa yang dilakukan pria perak itu selanjutnya membuat Yamazaki membelalak. Kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan. Gintoki yang lebih dulu berinisiatif. Mata itu terpejam, sebelum bibirnya terlepas untuk membisikkan sebuah nama.

"Hijikata..."

Setetes air mata meluncur jatuh di pipi. Gintoki jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Yamazaki—yang masih membeku karena ciuman tak terduga.

*******

Kedatangan Kagura dan Shinpachi di markas _Shinsengumi_ sore itu tak disangka oleh Hijikata yang baru selesai mengerjakan _paperwork_ -nya. Sebatang rokok yang baru saja dinyalakannya nyaris jatuh karena terkejut melihat kedua remaja itu.

"Toshi, kau harus menemukan Gin- _chan_. Kumohon- _aru_..." Gadis bercepol dua itu menatap Hijikata dengan kedua mata bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Kami sudah pernah melaporkan tentang Gin- _san_ yang menghilang pada polisi lain, tetapi sampai sekarang mereka belum bisa menemukannya. Sudah hampir dua minggu Gin- _san_ menghilang," jelas Shinpachi dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Hijikata terdiam. " _Wakatta_ , akan kucoba mencarinya..." bibir yang terselip rokok itu akhirnya bersuara. "Kalian berdua pulanglah... ah, _matte_." Dia mengambil amplop cokelat di atas meja yang sudah disiapkannya. "Gunakan uang ini untuk membiayai hidup kalian saat dia tak ada. Jika masih kurang, kalian bisa datang kemari memintanya padaku."

Shinpachi menerima amplop cokelat itu tanpa semangat. Kedua remaja itu akhirnya pergi diiringi tatapan Hijikata.

"Aneh sekali. Bagaimana _danna_ bisa menghilang tanpa kabar?" Suara Okita yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Hijikata menoleh cepat.

Kedua mata Hijikata menyipit kesal, "Kau menguping, ya?"

Okita mendengus, "Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat akan melewati koridor terbuka ini, Hijikata _konoyaro_." Nadanya terdengar datar, sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa mungkin _danna_ diculik oleh seseorang atau kelompok sindikat berbahaya, lalu organ-organ di dalam tubuhnya dijual di pasar gelap?" Kapten divisi satu itu berspekulasi sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Tak tahu kalau dalang penculikan sudah ada di depan matanya saat ini. "Mungkin tak ada salahnya aku turun tangan mencari _danna._ Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya."

_BRAK!_

Meja rendah kecil tiba-tiba dipukul Hijikata hingga salah satu kakinya patah. Okita tersentak, sebelum mengerjap.

" _Nande_?" Alis Okita mengerut bingung.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mencarinya," suara Hijikata terdengar berbahaya dengan wajah setengah gelap. "Biar aku sendiri yang turun tangan. Kuperingatkan kau dan juga semua orang di markas ini."

Bangkit dari bantal duduknya, Hijikata meraih _blazer_ dan pedangnya sebelum berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Okita yang terus menatap punggungnya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala.

*******

Langkah Hijikata sempat berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Kedua matanya tertegun. Di samping tempat tidur, Gintoki duduk memeluk kedua lutut dengan mata terpejam. Entah sejak kapan pria perak itu tidur dengan posisi tak nyaman seperti itu.

Kedua kaki Hijikata kembali melangkah, dan berhenti persis di depan Gintoki. Diangkatnya pria perak itu ke atas tempat tidur dan membaringkannya, sebelum menyusul naik ke atas pembaringan yang sama. Jemari Hijikata membelai lembut surai perak bergelombang itu. Kemudian dia ikut berbaring di samping Gintoki. Kedua lengannya menarik Gintoki ke dalam pelukan.

Rasanya seperti memeluk pohon kaktus... semakin dipeluk erat, semakin terasa sakit.

Andai saja pria perak itu tahu rasa sakit di dalam dadanya ini. Hijikata memejamkan matanya selama tiga detik. Sebelah tangannya melepas kalung berantai panjang di leher Gintoki. Ada bekas tanda kalung di leher itu. Jemarinya meraih dagu Gintoki sebelum mencium bibir itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hijikata, pria perak itu membuka sedikit matanya. Merasa bibirnya dicium, Gintoki mengira dia hanya bermimpi. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Hijikata menciumnya seperti ini. Ciuman yang lembut, yang membuat candu. Kesadaran Gintoki kembali menghilang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ciuman itu.

Hijikata menarik wajahnya menjauh. Mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Gintoki yang masih tertidur. Menyadari kalau tubuh Gintoki yang kian kurus karena perbuatannya sendiri, rasa bersalah menggelegak di dalam dada Hijikata. Jika terus dipaksanya tubuh itu memuaskan nafsunya lagi, pasti hanya akan membuat pria perak itu tersiksa. Perlahan, Hijikata turun dari tempat tidur. Merogoh ponsel lipatnya di dalam saku celana.

"Yamazaki..."

Di seberang telepon, inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu benar-benar tak percaya mendengar perintah Hijikata kali ini.

*******

Tubuh Gintoki bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Posisi tidurnya berubah-ubah, hingga dia terjaga. Kedua matanya yang terbuka langsung menatap pintu balkon. Di luar masih gelap, malam masih panjang.

Pria perak itu bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Pupil _crimson_ -nya mengedar ke sekeliling kamar. Hanya ada dia seorang. Sosok Hijikata tidak kelihatan, atau mungkin belum datang. Gintoki setengah berharap bisa melihat pria itu, karena teringat mimpinya. Jemarinya tanpa sadar menyentuh bibir. Jika saja semua itu bukan mimpi.

Telinga Gintoki tiba-tiba menangkap suara-suara dari luar kamar. Kedua alisnya mengerut. Baru tersadar kalau kalung di lehernya sudah terlepas. Siapa yang melakukannya? Yamazaki? Gintoki harus berterima kasih pada pria itu nanti.

Merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur, Gintoki berjalan mendekati pintu. Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Suara desahan seorang wanita. Apa mungkin itu Yamazaki yang sedang menonton film porno di luar? Tangan Gintoki meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Seketika pupil _crimson_ -nya membelalak. Di sebuah sofa panjang yang berhadapan dengan televisi, Hijikata duduk membelakangi dengan kedua lengan menopang di atas kepala sofa. Seragam kerjanya sudah teronggok di lantai, hanya menyisakan celana hitam panjangnya. Di atas pangkuan Hijikata, seorang wanita tanpa busana bergerak naik turun dengan kedua lengan melingkari leher pria itu.

Tubuh Gintoki membeku. Tak perlu mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, dia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi di atas sofa panjang itu. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dirinya sudah tak berharga lagi di mata Hijikata. Karena dengan mudahnya posisinya diganti oleh wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar kedua kaki Gintoki melangkah mundur. Dan berhenti begitu melihat refleksi dirinya di kaca besar yang tertempel di pintu lemari. Sesaat dia tak mengenali sosoknya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang kurus, pipi tirus, dan berkantung mata gelap. Seperti pelacur yang sudah tak layak digunakan.

_PRAAANG!_

Kepalan tangan Gintoki tiba-tiba menghantam kaca dan membuatnya pecah. Serpihan kecil dari kaca menancap di sela-sela jari dan punggung tangannya, membuat darah menetes-netes. Rasa sakit di tangan kanannya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan saat mendengar suara nyaring dari kaca yang dipecahkan, Hijikata langsung mengenyahkan wanita di atas pangkuannya dan berlari ke arah kamar. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat Gintoki terduduk di lantai dengan pecahan-pecahan kaca di sekitarnya. Sebelah tangan pria perak itu memegang sebuah pecahan kaca yang runcing. Kedua kaki Hijikata langsung berlari menghampiri. Mengagalkan niat Gintoki yang akan memotong urat nadi di pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"KEMBALIKAN! JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!" Gintoki berteriak, sembari berusaha mengambil kembali pecahan kaca yang dirampas Hijikata. "BIARKAN AKU MATI SEKARANG JUGA!"

_PLAK!_

Tamparan Hijikata membuat Gintoki terdiam. Kedua matanya memanas. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangisan.

Pupil _navy_ Hijikata menatap telapak tangannya. Tangan yang sudah melukai pria perak itu hingga tak terhitung lagi. Tiba-tiba ditariknya Gintoki ke dalam pelukan. Pria perak itu memberontak. Namun pelukan Hijikata semakin kuat, seolah ingin meremukkan tulang-tulang di tubuh itu. Gintoki menyerah, tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan Hijikata. Tangisan yang sejak tadi ditahannya akhirnya meledak. Meski Hijikata memeluknya tanpa jarak, tetapi pelukan itu terasa seperti duri-duri yang membelenggu dirinya. Pelukan yang dingin dan menyakitkan.

Hari berganti. Waktu berjalan. Cinta itu akan berkurang, atau bisa juga bertambah. Dia masih orang yang sama. Tapi tidaklah lagi sama.*

*******

Yamazaki mulai berpikir kalau Hijikata sudah tak waras lagi. Karena Gintoki sudah dibuat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu agar tak bisa bergerak ke mana-mana lagi. Di atas tempat tidur, pria perak itu terbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki yang dirantai. Mulutnya juga disumpal dengan _gag ball_.

" _Fukuchou_ , kenapa _danna_ harus diperlakukan sampai seperti itu?" tanya Yamazaki akhirnya. Perlakuan Hijikata jelas-jelas sudah termasuk kejahatan dan layak diberi hukuman.

Asap rokok berhembus dari bibir Hijikata yang setengah terbuka. "Dia sudah dua kali berniat bunuh diri. Awasi dia. _Gag ball_ di mulutnya hanya boleh kau lepaskan jika memberinya makanan dan minuman." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hijikata berlalu pergi.

Kedua mata Yamazaki kembali pada Gintoki. Inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu sedikit lega melihat dada pria perak itu yang naik turun, menandakan dia masih bernapas. Hati Yamazaki semakin nelangsa saat didekatinya tempat tidur dan melihat Gintoki menangis tanpa suara. Dari ekspresinya sudah terlihat kalau pria perak itu sudah lelah dengan semua siksaan yang diberikan Hijikata.

" _Danna_ , kumohon, jangan berpikiran untuk bunuh diri lagi..." suara Yamazaki menarik atensi Gintoki. "Ingatlah kalau kau mati, banyak orang yang akan sedih. Ingatlah dengan Shinpachi- _kun_ dan Kagura- _chan_ yang masih menyayangimu."

Tangisan Gintoki akhirnya berhenti. Yang dikatakan Yamazaki memang benar. Dia hanya perlu mencari cara agar terbebas dari sini dan kembali pada kedua remaja itu.

*******

Hijikata memijit keningnya dengan dua jari. Sudah dua hari dia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan _paperwork_ di markas, dan menerima laporan Yamazaki—mengenai keadaan Gintoki lewat pesan atau pun verbal saat berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Puntung rokok dimatikan di dalam asbak—yang sudah penuh—sebelum menyulut rokok yang baru. _Paperwork_ yang masih menumpuk dilirik sekilas, sebelum pena kuas bergerak di atas kertas. Pekerjaan Hijikata harus tertunda oleh suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar.

" _Fukuchou_ , ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda!" seru salah satu bawahannya.

" _Dare da_?" Hijikata masih belum menoleh dari kertas di atas meja.

"Sasaki Isaburo."

Pupil _navy_ seketika mendelik. Pintu geser sudah dibuka dari luar tanpa izinnya lebih dulu. Sosok komandan _Mimawarigumi_ itu melangkah masuk dengan ponsel lipat di tangannya.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Hijikata- _san_ ," sapa pria dengan seragam polisi serba putih itu. "Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kerjamu."

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Hijikata menatap dingin.

Isaburo menatap layar ponselnya sambil berkata, "Semalam, aku melihat dua remaja yang berhubungan dengan Sakata- _san_ diculik oleh sebuah van. Karena kami ini polisi elit, kasus penculikan seperti itu jelas tidak perlu kami tangani. Apalagi _Kabuki-chou_ adalah wilayah kekuasaan _Shinsengumi,_ kan?"

Hijikata seketika berdiri. Rahangnya mengatup keras dan matanya menatap nyalang ke arah Isaburo. " _Teme_!" geramnya, sembari melangkah mendekat, dan langsung menyambar kerah depan pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan mereka berdua?!"

"Sudah kubilang tadi, kan?" Nada Isaburo masih tetap datar, "Kami ini polisi elit, tidak seperti _Shinsengumi_ yang bar-bar."

Tangan Hijikata mengepal kuat. Dia nyaris melayangkan pukulan di wajah Isaburo, jika saja dia tak ingat kekerasan yang akan dilakukannya pada pria itu pasti akan berujung pada penahanan dirinya di markas _Mimawarigumi_ nanti.

Melepaskan tangannya dari kerah pria berkacamata satu itu, Hijikata berbalik untuk mengambil _blazer_ dan pedangnya. Sudut bibir Isaburo terangkat sedikit begitu Hijikata sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ponsel lipat di tangannya ditempelkan di telinga begitu nomor seseorang dikontak.

"Jalankan rencana kita."

*******

Okita merasa Hijikata dan Yamazaki sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Maka dari itu, dia diam-diam mengawasi kedua pria itu. Hijikata masih sering pulang ke markas setelah berpatroli di luar. Tetapi Yamazaki, terkadang tidak pulang sama sekali. Apa dia menginap di suatu tempat? Hal itu menjadi pertanyaan yang mengendap di pikiran Okita.

Setelah beberapa hari mengikuti Yamazaki diam-diam di luar markas, Okita akhirnya tahu ke mana tujuan pria yang menjabat sebagai inspektur _Shinsengumi_ itu saat tak bertugas. Sebuah apartemen yang jauh dari _Kabuki-chou._ Siapa yang ditemui Yamazaki? Dari dalam taksi yang sengaja disuruhnya sang supir agar parkir tak jauh dari gedung apartemen itu, Okita mengikuti sosok Yamazaki yang berjalan menuju pintu utama apartemen.

Setengah jam Okita menunggu di dalam taksi, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Yamazaki akan keluar dengan seseorang yang tinggal di dalam gedung apartemen itu. Okita akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering saat berdiri di depan pintu lift yang masih tertutup. Nama Hijikata terlihat di layar saat ponsel lipat itu dibuka.

"Ada apa, Hijikata _konoyaro_?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu merutuk di seberang, /"Sougo _teme_ , di mana kau?!"/

"Di tempat makan," sengaja dia berbohong. "Ada perlu apa, hah?"

/"Cepat kembali ke markas! Ada kasus yang harus kita selesaikan malam ini!"/

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang urus? Aku sedang sibuk." Kemudian pembicaraan via telepon itu dimatikan secara sepihak olehnya.

*******

Hijikata menggeram sambil melempar ponselnya. Terpaksa kasus penculikan Shinpachi dan Kagura akan diurusnya tanpa bantuan si sadis itu. Dengan beberapa bawahan yang berhasil dikumpulkannya, Hijikata memerintahkan mereka agar mencari van yang diberitahukan Isaburo.

Mobil-mobil patroli _Shinsengumi_ yang melaju di jalanan membuat beberapa kendaraan pribadi menepi. Hijikata mengemudikan mobil patrolinya seorang diri saat menerima pesan dari nomor yang tak diketahuinya.

_'Datanglah ke reruntuhan gedung hotel lama di dekat sungai seorang diri, jika kau masih ingin melihat kedua remaja itu selamat.'_

Hijikata berdecak. Mobilnya berputar arah ke tempat yang dituju. _Handie talkie_ di atas dasbor sengaja tidak dijawab, ketika para bawahannya bergiliran memberi laporan kalau van yang mereka cari masih belum ketemu.

Mobil patroli yang dikemudikan Hijikata akhirnya berhenti di area gedung hotel lama yang gelap tanpa pencahayaan apapun. Hanya sinar bulan yang menyinari tempat itu. Ada dua van yang terparkir tak jauh dari reruntuhan gedung. Hijikata mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada.

Seorang pria yang wajahnya terbungkus topeng keluar dari balik bayang-bayang. Langkahnya berhenti dua puluh meter dari posisi Hijikata.

"Di mana kedua remaja yang kalian sandera itu?" Intonasi suara Hijikata terdengar berbahaya. Dia sudah berancang-ancang menarik pedang dari sabuknya.

Pria bertopeng itu tertawa, " _Oni no Fukuchou_ , lebih baik kau patuhi perintahku, jika masih ingin melihat kedua remaja itu selamat."

Wajah Hijikata mengeras. Tangannya yang memegang gagang pedangnya mengendur. Tanpa terduga, sebuah tembakan dari jarak jauh mengincar kakinya. Peluru itu meleset. Hijikata langsung menarik pedangnya dengan wajah beringas. Puluhan musuh yang bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan hotel langsung keluar menyerang.

Satu per satu musuh itu ditebas. Pupil _navy_ itu sudah berubah menjadi merah menyala, seolah sudah kerasukan oleh iblis. Ternyata gelar wakil komandan iblis yang melekat pada nama Hijikata bukanlah sekedar rumor. Beberapa yang masih selamat akhirnya memilih kabur dengan van. Hijikata jelas tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos.

Di dalam van yang melaju, Shinpachi yang baru tersadar karena obat bius menatap pria-pria bertopeng di sekelilingnya. Kagura masih tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya salah satu pria bertopeng yang duduk di samping pintu.

"Dia mengejar kita di belakang!" timpal pria bertopeng yang lain, yang baru saja melihat mobil patroli Hijikata dari jendela belakang.

Alis Shinpachi mengerut. Memangnya siapa yang sedang dibicarakan para pria bertopeng itu?

"Dia benar-benar _oni no fukuchou_! Sebagian rekan kita sudah menemui ajal karena dia!" Dan pertanyaan Shinpachi akhirnya terjawab begitu mendengar kalimat pria bertopeng di sampingnya.

Sementara itu...

Hijikata menginjak gas semakin dalam. Dia tak boleh sampai kehilangan van yang dikejarnya itu. Untunglah jalan tol yang dilewatinya agak lengang dengan kendaraan lain.

Namun mobil Hijikata harus terhenti begitu di perempatan jalan sebuah truk besar melintas dari barat. Akibatnya jarak Hijikata dengan van yang dikejarnya semakin terbentang jauh. Begitu truk yang lewat di depannya sudah tak menghalangi jalan, Hijikata kembali melajukan mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata; sebuah pelanggaran yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan oleh polisi sepertinya.

Tanpa diduga Hijikata, sebuah jebakan sudah disiapkan pria-pria bertopeng itu. Karena terlalu fokus mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, Hijikata tak menyangka Shinpachi dan Kagura sudah sengaja diletakkan di tengah-tengah jalan dalam keadaan terikat. Dia baru bisa melihat dengan sorot lampu mobilnya yang menerangi jalanan di depan, tepat begitu sepuluh meter lagi mobilnya akan menabrak kedua remaja itu. Pupil _navy_ -nya sontak mengecil. Karena kakinya yang terlambat menginjak rem, Hijikata akhirnya membanting stirnya ke samping.

Shinpachi menarik napas tercekat saat ban mobil Hijikata nyaris melindas tubuhnya dan Kagura. Mobil patroli itu terangkat ke samping dan hilang keseimbangan. Hijikata tak bisa mengelak dari nasib buruk yang menimpanya. Mobilnya sempat melayang di udara sebelum terseret dan berguling-guling di aspal. Benturan keras benda logam dengan aspal terdengar memekakkan di telinga. Dua ban mobil terlepas dan terlempar ke arah lain. Kerusakan parah terlihat dari bagian-bagian mobil yang hancur dan penyot. Tak mungkin sang pengemudi masih selamat dari kecelakaan mengerikan itu.

Remaja berkacamata itu membelalak lebar saat melihat mobil patroli itu terbalik di aspal, 25 meter darinya. Tubuh Shinpachi bergetar dengan wajah memucat, sebelum dia berteriak histeris.

"HIJIKATA- _SAAAN_...!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Continued...** _

* * *


	3. Last/End

#  **Last — Mine**

[ _Every time I do, you look at me as if you haven't seen me in years. It makes me feel reborn_. ]

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hijikata terjaga dari tidurnya, ketika angin pagi yang dingin menerpa wajahnya. Sepasang pupil _navy_ itu menatap langit-langit kamar, beralih ke jendela kamar yang terbuka, sebelum menoleh ke samping. Gintoki berdiri di samping _futon_ yang ditiduri wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu dengan satu tangan menopang pinggang.

"Kenapa... aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hijikata dengan sebagian kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul.

Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak ingat kalau semalam kau datang ke sini dengan kondisi layaknya _zombie_? Kau pikir rumahku ini rumah sakit? Kau harus membayarku karena sudah mengobati semua luka di tubuhmu itu," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Hijikata bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Bisa dilihatnya perban melingkari perut dan lengannya. Dia ingat, semalam saat berpatroli, para pemberontak _joushishi_ menyerangnya secara mendadak. Jika dihitung, mungkin ada sekitar dua puluhan lebih. Beberapa yang tak sanggup melawan, akhirnya memilih kabur. Sialnya, saat Hijikata akan mengejar, salah satu musuh yang tergeletak di tanah masih sempatnya meledakkan diri dengan bom bunuh diri. Hijikata terlambat menghindar karena ledakan itu tak jauh darinya.

"Maaf, aku datang ke sini secara tak sadar."

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kau datang ke rumahku dengan kondisi nyaris mati. Kau tidak pikir aku yang akan dituduh jadi tersangka jika kau mati di rumahku ini?"

Hening.

" _Naruhodo_..." Hijikata bangkit berdiri, sembari memakai kemeja dan _blazer_ _-_ nya. Kemudian meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak di samping _futon_. "Aku tidak akan pernah ke sini lagi, jika itu yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!" sergah Gintoki.

Langkah Hijikata sontak terhenti di ambang pintu. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan satu alis terangkat.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, sebelum berkata lirih, "Datanglah kembali ke sini dengan kondisimu yang baik-baik. Itu yang kumau."

Hijikata sempat tertegun. Sebuah senyuman hangat sempat terlihat di bibirnya. Dirogohnya saku celana untuk mengambil sesuatu, sebelum dilemparkannya ke arah pria perak itu. Refleks Gintoki langsung menangkap. Ternyata itu korek api berbentuk botol mayones kecil.

"Aku titipkan korek apiku di sini. Supaya ada alasan aku bisa kemari lagi." Kemudian tanpa menunggu balasan, Hijikata berlalu pergi.

*******

"Hei, kalau jalan pakai mata!" bentak seorang pria saat bahunya tak sengaja ditabrak Gintoki.

Pria perak itu menoleh. Bibirnya mengucapkan maaf dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Untunglah pria yang bahunya ditabrak itu tak mempersoalkannya lebih jauh dan memilih berlalu pergi. Gintoki kembali melangkah dengan terhuyung-huyung. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena mabuk, tetapi karena flu dan demam.

Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat dan sakit. Sesaat Gintoki berhenti di pinggir tiang listrik dengan telapak tangan kanan memegang dahinya sendiri. Panas. Dan dia tak tahu sudah berapa derajat demamnya naik.

Gintoki mendongak saat merasakan setetes air hujan mengenai pipinya. Baru teringat dengan ramalan cuaca Ketsuno Ana tadi pagi di televisi kalau malam ini hujan deras akan turun disertai angin topan. Lebih baik, dia segera pulang secepatnya sebelum basah kuyup dan membuat demamnya semakin parah.

Beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar mulai panik begitu hujan gerimis sudah turun. Gintoki berusaha mempercepat langkah kaki. Namun karena tak sengaja bertubrukkan dengan seseorang, akhirnya dia jatuh terjerembap. Pria perak itu baru menyesal sekarang, seharusnya dia tak usah keluar dari rumah tadi.

Pupil _crimson_ mengedar ke sekeliling jalan yang sudah lengang. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa dimintai pertolongan. Bersamaan dengan hujan yang turun deras, kelopak mata Gintoki terpejam. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Gintoki yang terbaring di jalan. Si pengemudi turun dari mobil tanpa peduli dengan hujan. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung mengangkat Gintoki ke dalam mobil.

"Oi, bertahanlah!"

Suara berat yang familiar itu membuat Gintoki membuka matanya sedikit. Pandangannya memburam. Kesadarannya mendadak hilang sebelum mengenali wajah orang yang menolongnya.

*******

Kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Pupil _crimson_ -nya mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan yang jelas bukanlah kamarnya. Seketika Gintoki bergerak bangun, dan langsung terhuyung jatuh begitu kepalanya masih pusing. Pintu geser di bagian barat tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Gintoki menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Hijikata- _kun_?"

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu melangkah masuk dan kembali menutup pintu. "Istirahatlah. Demammu belum turun sepenuhnya."

"Eh?" Pria perak itu mengerjap saat meraba dahinya yang ditempeli kompres. "Kau yang menolongku di jalan?"

Hijikata mengangguk. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang _paperwork_ diletakkan di atas meja rendah kecil. Di luar hujan disertai angin topan terdengar hingga menggetarkan pintu. Gintoki kembali berbaring di atas _futon_ dan baru menyadari pakaiannya sudah diganti saat akan menarik selimut.

"Pakaianmu basah kuyup," jelas Hijikata, sebelum pria perak itu menoleh kembali ke arahnya dengan mulut yang baru saja akan terbuka untuk bertanya. "Makanya kuganti saat membawamu ke markas." Kemudian dia duduk di depan meja untuk menyelesaikan _paperwork_ yang masih tersisa.

" _Arigatou_." Bibir Gintoki berucap dengan tulus. _Kimono_ biru tua Hijikata yang dipakainya sekarang terasa pas di tubuhnya, karena tinggi badan keduanya memang sama. "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang sampai cuaca buruk di luar mereda," gumamnya sambil menatap pintu geser di bagian timur yang terhubung dengan koridor terbuka. "Apa tidak apa-apa aku menginap di sini, Hijikata- _kun_? Ini kamarmu, kan? Dan sekarang aku tidur di atas _futon_ -mu. Lalu kau akan tidur di mana?"

" _Urusai_ ," tanpa menoleh dari _paperwork_ yang sedang dikerjakannya, Hijikata menjawab, "tidurlah sebelum aku menidurimu."

Hening.

Gintoki berkedip dua kali. Apa mungkin telinganya salah mendengar? Barusan Hijikata mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ternyata pendengaran Gintoki masih berfungsi, karena begitu dia menatap Hijikata, pria itu menatap ke arah lain dengan pipi yang memerah hingga kedua telinga.

"Oi, _T_ _eme_! Kenapa kau berkata tak senonoh barusan?!" Jari telunjuk Gintoki mengarah pada pria berponi V itu dengan pipi yang juga memerah malu.

Hijikata berlagak tak dengar. Sok cuek. Pena kuas di tangannya bergerak menulis, berusaha terlihat sibuk dengan kerjaannya. Pikirannya semakin tak fokus karena suara pria perak itu kembali terdengar.

"Oi, oi, aku mulai khawatir tidur di dalam kamarmu ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidur saja di kamar Okita- _kun_." Tepat sebelum Gintoki keluar dari dalam selimut untuk menuju pintu, Hijikata refleks berdiri, dan mendekatinya.

Keduanya saling pandang.

"Jangan menatapku dengan sorot mata seolah aku ini seorang pemerkosa. Apa itu balasanmu setelah aku menolongmu tadi? Jika aku sudah tak punya hati nurani, aku pasti membiarkanmu terus terbaring di jalan itu." Hijikata berkata dengan wajah serius. Membuat Gintoki akhirnya jadi merasa bersalah.

"Ah, _gomen ne_..." pria perak itu menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu tersinggung dengan perkataanku tadi. Aku—" kalimatnya urung tuntas saat Hijikata tiba-tiba membungkuk di sampingnya. Melepas kompres di dahinya dan meraba suhu demamnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tadi demammu hampir empat puluh derajat. Mungkin sekarang sudah turun tiga puluh delapan derajat. Istirahatlah. Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti demammu naik lagi." Tangannya ditarik dari dahi Gintoki, sebelum mengambil kompres baru dan menempelnya kembali di dahi pria perak itu.

Gintoki mendadak patuh. Dia kembali berbaring dan melihat Hijikata beranjak dari sampingnya. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ternyata di balik sifatnya yang kejam dan dingin itu, Hijikata punya sisi lembut yang baru diketahuinya.

"Hijikata- _kun_ , mungkin permintaanku ini sedikit aneh. Tapi maukah kau terus duduk di sampingku hingga aku terlelap?" Gintoki tidak terlalu berharap dengan pemintaannya itu, tetapi ternyata Hijikata mau mengabulkannya.

Pria bersurai hitam itu tersenyum singkat sambil mengangguk. Jantung Gintoki sempat berdegup tak wajar. Sayup-sayup kelopak mata Gintoki yang terasa berat mulai terpejam. Dia sudah terlelap saat Hijikata meraih tangannya, dan mengecup jemarinya dengan lembut.

"Cepatlah sembuh."

*******

Gintoki sudah terbiasa bertemu dengan Hijikata di tempat-tempat yang dia datangi. Malam itu, di sebuah kedai oden, keduanya kembali bertemu. Melihat Hijikata tanpa seragam _Shinsengumi_ , itu berarti dia sedang libur.

"Terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu," kata Gintoki, sembari menuangkan botol _sake_ ke dalam cawan kecil yang dipegang Hijikata. "Aku akan mentraktirmu malam ini, Hijikata- _kun_ ~" senyuman lebar khasnya mengembang. "Karena tadi aku menang besar di _pachinko_ ~"

Hijikata merespon hanya dengan gumaman. _Sake_ dicawannya diteguk, sebelum mengunyah _oden_ di piringnya. Lewat ekor matanya, Gintoki melirik. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ yang duduk di sampingnya ini memang dianugerahi wajah tampan. Pantas saja para wanita _hostess_ di tempat kerja Otae saling berebutan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku beruntung dirawat olehmu saat itu~" Gintoki terkekeh pelan begitu dia dan Hijikata sudah berjalan pergi dari kedai _oden_ , "karena jika aku dirawat oleh Kagura atau dirawat di rumah Otae dan Shinpachi, demamku pasti akan semakin parah karena mereka~"

Tangan Hijikata langsung menahan Gintoki sebelum pria perak itu ambruk di jalan, karena jalannya yang sempoyongan akibat mabuk.

" _Ne, ne_ , Hijikata- _kun_ ~" Gintoki melanjutkan dengan nada menggoda tanpa sadar, "apa boleh aku ke markas _Shinsengumi_ jika sakit lagi~? Aku ingin dirawat olehmu lagi~"

Perkataan orang mabuk tidak pernah berbohong.

Hijikata tersenyum geli. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga Gintoki. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi perawat pribadimu..." Pria perak itu mendadak manyun sambil menghentakkan sebelah kaki. Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu melanjutkan, "Aku lebih ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Gintoki."

Pernyataan cinta tak terduga.

Gintoki mengerjap. Seketika rona merah pekat menyelimuti kedua pipinya hingga telinga. Kedua telapak tangannya langsung menangkup wajahnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi malunya.

Hijikata menarik kedua tangan Gintoki untuk melihat ekspresi manis itu lebih jelas. Dia tertawa tanpa suara. Akibatnya Gintoki menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya di leher pria itu. Kedua lengan Hijikata memeluknya. Erat, hangat, dan membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku juga..." Gintoki berbisik tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

*******

Menikmati wajah tertidur Hijikata adalah hobi baru Gintoki jika dia terbangun lebih dulu. Pupil _crimson_ -nya tidak bisa menoleh ke arah lain, seolah sudah terhipnotis untuk menatap objek hidup itu berlama-lama.

Hijikata akhirnya terjaga saat pipinya dicubit dua jari Gintoki. Pria berponi V itu membuka mata. " _Nani_?" Suaranya terdengar serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Sudah jam tujuh pagi. Kau tidak kembali ke markas untuk kerja?" Satu alis Gintoki terangkat.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Hijikata membalik posisi hingga dia menindih Gintoki. Pria perak itu menahan napas tanpa sadar saat Hijikata mengecup bibirnya, sebelum melumatnya dengan lembut. _Morning kiss_ yang sudah tak terhitung lagi.

Ciuman itu harus berakhir karena ponsel Hijikata yang berdering di atas meja nakas. Nama Kondou terlihat di layar saat ponsel lipat itu dibuka.

"Halo, Kondou- _san_? ... _Naruhodo_. ... _Nande_?" Pupil _navy_ Hijikata mengikuti Gintoki yang merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur. Pria perak itu menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuh tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun. "Kondou- _san_ , setiap pria itu punya rahasia. Aku pun begitu." Dan pembicaraan diputus sepihak. Ponsel lipat itu dilempar ke atas tempat tidur. Hijikata melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar, Gintoki menoleh dari air _shower_ yang sedang menguyur tubuhnya. Hijikata kembali menutup pintu tanpa menoleh darinya. Pria perak itu sudah bisa menduga apa yang menunggunya setelah Hijikata berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Boleh aku melakukan _quick sex_?" Kedua lengan itu mengurung tubuh Gintoki di dinding terdekat.

Gintoki menatap ke arah lain dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya, "Kalaupun aku menolak, kau pasti akan terus memaksa."

Sudut bibir Hijikata terangkat. Sebelah tangannya langsung melingkari pinggang Gintoki untuk mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengangkat sebelah kaki Gintoki dan menahannya di samping pinggangnya. Organ panjang Hijikata melakukan penetrasi di depan pintu masuk. Meski semalam keduanya sudah melakukannya hingga lima jam lebih, nyatanya Hijikata masih tetap 'lapar' untuk merasakan tubuh Gintoki.

Kedua tangan Gintoki memeluk pundak Hijikata, saat merasakan sesuatu yang panas dan tegang sudah setengah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kali ini satu kakinya yang menapak lantai sudah diangkat Hijikata, dan membawanya melingkari pinggang pria itu. Kedua tangan Hijikata menangkup bokong yang membuatnya gemas untuk meremas berulang-ulang kali.

"Ah!" Desahan Gintoki terlepas begitu Hijikata mulai bergerak. "Hijikata... Ah! Pelan-pelan... Ah!" Tubuhnya terguncang karena hentakan-hentakan dengan tempo yang tak bisa dibilang pelan dari bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Bibir Hijikata mendekat dan berhenti persis di depan bibir pria perak itu, "Kalau pelan-pelan, namanya bukan _quick sex_ lagi." Lalu dilumatnya bibir itu, meredam segala desahan yang akan keluar.

Kesepuluh jari Gintoki mencengkram pundak Hijikata sebagai pelampiasan. Begitu Hijikata melepas ciuman, wajahnya mendongak dengan _saliva_ yang mengalir di sudut bibir. Hijikata menjilat bibir bawahnya, sebelum menggigit bahu Gintoki. Pria perak itu memekik tertahan. Matanya terbelalak saat ujung organ Hijikata berhasil menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Di sana, ya, hm?" Hijikata menyeringai melihat respon tubuh Gintoki. Dan kembali menyentuh titik itu bertubi-tubi. Membuatnya semakin dekat dengan pelepasan.

Jemari kaki Gintoki mengepal. Dinding dalamnya mulai menyempit. Hijikata menggeram tertahan. Dorongannya semakin tajam, hingga Gintoki akhirnya klimaks lebih dulu. Tubuh yang sempat menegang itu akhirnya mengendur. Beberapa dorongan berikutnya, Hijikata akhirnya meledak di dalam. Wajah panasnya menempel di leher Gintoki. Napasnya mendengus-dengus seperti baru habis berlari maraton.

Tubuh Gintoki masih lemas dalam pelukan Hijikata saat dibawa menuju _bathtub_. Hijikata meletakkannya lebih dulu, sebelum menyusul masuk. Pria itu duduk di belakang dengan dagu menopang di salah satu pundak Gintoki. Kedua tangannya melebarkan kaki pria perak yang duduk bersandar di depannya.

"Akan kukeluarkan semuanya." Dua jari Hijikata masuk tanpa halangan. Sesaat sebelum memejamkan mata, Gintoki melihat cairan putih kental mengapung di permukaan air. Tanpa perlu bertanya, dia sudah tahu dari mana asalnya.

*******

Sebuah mobil patroli mendadak berhenti tepat di depan Gintoki yang baru saja keluar dari _minimarket_. Begitu kaca mobil diturunkan, Gintoki bisa melihat siapa sosok yang duduk di kursi belakang itu.

"Butuh tumpangan, Sakata- _san_?" Komandan _Mimawarigumi_ , Sasaki Isaburo menawarkan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Tidak." Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gintoki langsung menolak. Dia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan pria dari kalangan elit itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku mendapat informasi kalau wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ sedang menjalin hubungan denganmu." Perkataan Isaburo seketika menghentikan langkah Gintoki. "Jadi, bisakah aku bicara denganmu?"

Pintu mobil dibuka dari dalam. Gintoki tak ada pilihan lain selain masuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil makan siang?"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sebelah tangan Isaburo mengeluarkan selembar foto dari saku _blazer_ -nya, dan mengulurkannya ke arah pria perak di sampingnya. Gintoki menoleh. Di foto itu ada seorang pria yang kemungkinan umurnya sekitar empat puluhan. Ada bekas luka memanjang di dahinya. "Aku akan membayarmu, jika kau berhasil membunuh pria ini."

"Perlu kau tahu," Gintoki berkata dengan wajah datar, "aku memang menerima semua pekerjaan, tapi aku bukan pembunuh bayaran."

"Jadi, kau menolak?"

"Turunkan aku di sini."

Mobil berhenti. Gintoki melangkah keluar tanpa peduli dengan sorot mata Isaburo yang seolah mengatakan, 'Kau akan menyesal telah menolak pekerjaan ini'. Kedua kaki Gintoki menapaki anak-anak tangga. Ternyata Hijikata sudah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya sambil menghisap rokok. Dari posisinya yang sedang berdiri di pagar pembatas, sepertinya dia sudah melihat semuanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa keluar dari mobil patroli _Mimawarigumi_ itu?"

Benar, kan.

"Kebetulan bertemu di depan _minimarket_ , dan dia memberi tumpangan."

"Mau apa dia denganmu?"

"Sudah kutolak. Tapi dia tahu kalau kau dan aku sedang menjalin hubungan."

Wajah Hijikata seketika mengeras. Gintoki menarik napas panjang, sebelum meraih lengan kanan Hijikata, membawa pria itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dengan lembut Gintoki membelai pipi wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu, sebelum mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memenggal kepalanya. Tapi pikirkan reputasimu dan _Shinsengumi_."

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi." Hijikata menarik tengkuk Gintoki dan balas mengecup bibir pria perak itu.

*******

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tidak sengaja lewat, dan melihat semuanya."

Hijikata menghela napas. Pedangnya yang masih berlumuran darah kembali disarungkan. Gintoki masih bergeming di posisinya berdiri. Tapi kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Darah terlihat di beberapa bagian seragam kerjanya, tetapi Gintoki tahu kalau darah itu bukan berasal dari Hijikata. Melainkan para musuh yang tergeletak menggenaskan di gang kecil itu.

"Oi, ayo kuantar pulang."

"Tapi—"

"Sebentar lagi para bawahanku akan datang mengurus mayat-mayat itu."

Gintoki ber-oh, sebelum mengekori Hijikata yang sudah berjalan di depannya lebih dulu. Sepasang mata Gintoki tak menoleh dari punggung lebar itu. Sejujurnya saat melihat pertarungan Hijikata tadi, Gintoki merasakan bulu-bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tanpa ampun, Hijikata membunuh satu per satu musuhnya dengan bibir menyeringai senang. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati pertarungan itu.

"Gintoki..." Langkah Hijikata tiba-tiba berhenti. "Maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat.

Hijikata berbalik. Mengikis jaraknya dengan pria perak itu. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, menutupi kedua mata Gintoki, sebelum berbisik di dekat telinga, "Tetaplah di sampingku selamanya."

"— _na_ ... _Danna_ ... _Danna_!"

Gintoki tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Di samping tempat tidur, Sougo menatapnya dengan sorot mata lega bercampur khawatir.

"Okita- _kun_...?"

"Aku tak percaya selama ini Hijikata _konoyaro_ itu mengurung _Danna_ di sini!?" Sougo bergeleng, sembari melepas kalung berantai di leher pria perak itu. "Dan Yamazaki juga terlibat dengan semua hal ini!"

Gintoki tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Selama terkurung di apartemen Hijikata, dia sudah hampir putus asa karena tak ada yang datang menyelamatkannya. Tapi ternyata hari ini datang juga, dia bisa pergi dari tempat yang sama seperti penjara ini.

Sougo memapah Gintoki untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Sesampainya di markas nanti, dia harus memberi tahu semua hal gila yang dilakukan Hijikata pada Kondou.

" _Danna_ , maafkan aku." Yamazaki yang berdiri di luar pintu apartemen langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tolong antarkan aku pulang, Okita- _kun_ ," Gintoki akhirnya bersuara. "Aku tak mau menemuinya lagi." Sudah cukup Hijikata memperlakukannya sampai seperti ini.

Sougo mengangguk tanpa suara, lalu membawa Gintoki menuju _lift_.

" _Danna_ ," Yamazaki yang menyusul ke arah _lift_ langsung menahan pintu besi itu sebelum menutup. "Aku tahu _Danna_ tidak mau menemui _fukuchou_ lagi. Tapi barusan aku mendapat kabar lewat telepon..." jeda, " _fukuchou_ mengalami kecelakaan karena berusaha menyelamatkan Shinpachi- _kun_ dan Kagura- _chan_."

*******

Sudah dua minggu berlalu.

Gintoki kembali ke kehidupannya yang seperti biasa. Sengaja dia menceritakan kebohongan—pergi mengurus sesuatu di luar Edo—pada Shinpachi dan Kagura tentang ke mana selama ini dia menghilang. Beruntung kedua remaja itu tak menyimpan curiga, meski Gintoki sempat kewalahan menjawab kondisi tubuhnya yang kurus.

Hanya sekali, Gintoki mendengar keadaan Hijikata dari Yamazaki yang berpapasan dengannya di jalan.

" _Fukuchou_ masih terbaring koma di rumah sakit." Hanya itu yang dikatakan Yamazaki, sebelum dia berlalu pergi.

Shinpachi dan Kagura sempat memaksanya untuk pergi bersama melihat keadaan Hijikata. Namun Gintoki dengan lihai berbohong kalau dirinya sudah pergi ke sana sendiri.

Sejak itu, setiap malam Gintoki selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Dia dan Hijikata berdiri di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. Saling bertatapan, dengan jarak yang terpaut lima meter.

Wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menggerakkan bibirnya, seolah mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi Gintoki tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

Kemudian Hijikata akan berjalan ke pinggir atap. Menatap Gintoki selama tiga detik, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan diri ke dalam pusaran air yang menunggunya di bawah.

***

Sebulan berlalu.

Pagi itu, Gintoki kedatangan tamu. Kondou Isao mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Gintoki begitu membuka pintu.

Kondou menarik napas panjang. "Tolong maafkan, Toshi. Atas semua hal yang sudah dia lakukan padamu tempo hari."

Gintoki diam.

"Sudah sebulan Toshi terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Jujur, aku kewalahan menangani para bawahan di markas, kasus, dan laporan-laporan kerja. Tanpa Toshi, _Shinsengumi_ benar-benar nyaris tak berguna bagi _bakufu_ dan masyarakat Edo..." Kondou menatap Gintoki dengan tatapan memohon. "Karena itu, kumohon padamu, _Yorozuya_. Mungkin jika kau datang melihatnya, Toshi akan tersadar dari koma."

*******

Ruangan itu dijaga sangat ketat oleh beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang bergantian jaga setiap lima jam. Dokter dan suster yang akan masuk memeriksa keadaan Hijikata bahkan diawasi oleh seorang anggota. Semua itu dilakukan agar musuh yang menyamar tak menyerang Hijikata.

Salah satu anggota yang berjaga di luar langsung membuka pintu begitu melihat kedatangan Kondou bersama Gintoki. Begitu kedua pria itu sudah masuk, pintu kembali ditutup dari luar.

Langkah Gintoki terhenti. Di atas ranjang, Hijikata terbaring dengan alat-alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya. Hampir sebagian wajahnya tak terlihat karena masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kata dokter, kepala Toshi terbentur sangat keras karena kecelakaan itu..." Kondou melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris berbisik, "Dia hampir mati otak."

Gintoki hanya diam menatap. Tetapi di dalam hatinya, dia nyaris tak sanggup melihat keadaan Hijikata.

"Kau mau kutinggalkan berdua saja dengan Toshi?"

Hanya anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Kondou berbalik menuju pintu.

Kedua kaki Gintoki melangkah ke arah ranjang. Kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat. Sempat ragu, Gintoki akhirnya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Dengan hati-hati dielusnya punggung tangan kiri Hijikata, sebelum turun ke arah jemari yang terasa kaku.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menutup mata?"

Tak ada balasan. Gintoki sempat menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kondou- _san_ dan semua orang di markas _Shinsengumi_ masih membutuhkanmu..." jeda sejenak, "Karena itu, cepatlah sadar. Jangan buat mereka menunggu terlalu lama..."

Tepat begitu Gintoki menarik tangannya, kedua mata itu perlahan membuka. Napas Gintoki sempat tertahan di tenggorokan. Sempat tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Hijikata benar-benar sudah tersadar dari koma.

*******

"Bagaimana cara menebusnya?" Adalah pertanyaan yang selalu keluar dari bibir Hijikata, ketika Gintoki datang menjenguknya bersama Kondou.

Pria perak itu tak menjawab. Diliriknya Kondou dengan sorot mata, 'Bisa aku pergi sekarang?'. Selama ini dia datang menjenguk wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu karena permintaan Kondou; yang berharap Hijikata bisa segera sembuh jika melihat Gintoki.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Gintoki sengaja datang sendiri tanpa ditemani Kondou. Ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya. Hanya antara dirinya dan Hijikata.

Saat memasuki ruang tempat Hijikata dirawat, wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu sedang terlihat menonton acara televisi. Melihat kedatangan pria perak itu, Hijikata langsung mematikan televisi.

Gintoki menarik napas dalam hati, sebelum memulai. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Semua perlakuanmu padaku..." rasanya seperti ada tekanan, saat Gintoki melanjutkan, "Karena itu, sampai di sini saja hubungan kita..."

Hening.

"Boleh kupeluk?"

Gintoki termundur satu langkah begitu Hijikata bergerak turun dari ranjang. Seperti ada alarm bahaya yang memperingatkannya, Gintoki langsung berbalik. Namun niatnya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan itu langsung tertahan begitu mendengar suara terjatuh.

_Bruk!_

Saat dia menoleh, Hijikata terjerembap jatuh sambil memegang dadanya. Tubuhya terlihat gemetar. Sepertinya luka di tubuhnya masih belum sembuh semua. Kenapa dia memaksakan diri turun dari ranjang? Dengan khawatir, Gintoki melangkah mendekat untuk membantu wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu berbaring kembali di atas ranjang.

Baru saja Gintoki mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk membantu Hijikata berdiri, tiba-tiba wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu menarik sebelah tangannya tanpa terduga. Tubuh Gintoki sontak jatuh terduduk dan mendadak tak bisa digerakkan. Penyebabnya jarum kecil yang ditancapkan Hijikata di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum kecil yang sudah dibubuhkan obat pelumpuh.

"Perlu kau tahu," sebelah tangan Hijikata mengangkat dagu Gintoki, "aku sudah sembuh total."

Gintoki membelalak tak percaya. Hijikata menyeringai.

"Kau sudah pernah berjanji padaku...," suara berat itu terdengar berbahaya, "akan tetap di sampingku selamanya. Kau milikku Gintoki. Ragamu, jiwamu, adalah milikku."

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam. Pasrah sudah. Seolah ada pusaran yang menariknya ke dalam. Membelenggu dirinya. Kali ini dia tak bisa lari lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

******E N D**

* * *


End file.
